vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent 47
Summary Agent 47 ''' also known as '''The Hitman is the protagonist of the Hitman games. He is a genetically engineered clone of Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. 47 is the best assassin of the ICA. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C ' '''Name: ' none, only known as Agent 47 or the Hitman 'Origin: '''Hitman Franchise '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: ' in his 50's '''Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Human physical and mental habilities, expert in hand-to-hand combat and martial art, mastery in marksmanship and stealth . Attack Potency: Street level ' (Able to fight, disarm, knock out and kill trained soldier with full body armor even multiple at once. Can overpower a 440 Ibs/ 200 kg man) 'Speed: Human '(Can run 10 km in 36 mn 59 s) with '''Superhuman '''reflexes (shot four men who were already locking on him before they could react) 'Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Street level '(can take a lot of gunshot and keep on his mission, posess a small healing factor). 'Stamina: Peak Human (never showed any sign of tiring) Range: 'Melee Range, higher with firearms '''Weapons and Equipment: '''his signature Silverballers (may be silenced), Fiberwire, sometimes Anaesthetic, Poison/Sedative Syringes and remote bombs. Whatever weapon he can get his hand on in the middle of the mission. 'Intelligence: '''Unkown but probably high thanks to his genetical enhancement, education and training. Knowledgeable about anatomy, poison and firearms. Resourceful and imaginative when looking for a way to infiltrate a place or kill his target. '''Weaknesses: '''Nothing notable '''Skills and Abilities: *'Silent assassin: ' Agent 47 is so famous in the ICA because of his stealthy assassination style which led people to even doubt his existence. He can move a few centimeter past almost anyone without being noticed and is a master of disguises. His signature Modus Operandi is to infiltrate the place and dispose only of his target(s) without anyone noticing/suspecting that it was an assassination then disappear, all without the use of any disguise or firing a single bullet. *'Athletic ability': Agent 47 has shown to be able to suspend himself/walk on ledges and scale up gutters with ease. Can drag and lift a fully grown man. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: ' Althought he rarely resort to close combat, Agent 47 can fight even multiple trained guards and massively bigger enemies like Sanchez and Tzun. Not only can he keep up with them but he can also snap their neck with little effort. *'Master Marksman: ' Throughout his various missions, Agent 47 has used various firearms without any difficulty or accuracy loss. Can headshot a man dozens of meter away with handguns. Can also throw knifes with lethal precision. *'Instinct: ' Agent 47 can sense anyone around him, even behind walls and predict their movements. He does all this without even needing eye contact or any kind of external help. With instict, he can theoricaly shoot as many person as long as he has enough bullets. *'Trained mental:' Despite the situation or his wounds, Agent 47 never loses his calm or focus. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Hitman Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists